Mi abuelito Shin Chan
by Terashima San
Summary: Si ser padre fue para Midorima un reto ser abuelo lo es aun más y peor aún si tiene que competir por el amor de sus nietos nada más y nada menos que con Aomine Parejas principales: Midorima x Takao. Aomine Kise


En la comodidad de su vehículo policial, circulaba por el barrio rico a las afueras de la cuidad, Daiki Aomine. Ajusto el retrovisor y sonrió al mirar a sus acompañantes disfrutar del viaje con sus rostros sonrientes y sus manos entrelazadas.

En el asiento trasero viajaban sus nietos, Ryota Aomine y Shintarou Midorima. A pesar de que cinco años había pasado desde su nacimiento, Daiki aún no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que estaba emparentado con el rarito del horóscopo.

Por más extraño que parezca su pequeño y dulce retoño había terminado en los brazos del hijo de Midorima y de aquel desenfrenado amor habían nacido los mellizos que ahora tarareaban la canción en el radio. Aunque en un principio la noticia le costó un disgusto de muerte, un puñetazo en la nariz y dormir afuera por varios días con el tiempo Aomine había terminado por emocionarse con la idea de ser abuelo y cuando los pequeños llegaron al mundo termino por enloquecer.

Había llorado de felicidad en los brazos de su hermoso esposo Kise, aunque ese era un secreto bien guardado por ambos, sin embargo, y a pesar de ser un día lleno de júbilo, la guerra había sido declarada y una rivalidad eterna había comenzado con su ahora consuegro Midorima. No es que antes no fueran rivales, pero ahora la disputa había cambiado del básquet a los nietos.

Al ser el abuelo paterno Midorima había literalmente exigido que los pequeños llevaran su apellido, "_aquello sólo sobre mi putrefacto cadáver_" pensó Aomine y por tanto no había decidido ni un momento. Su hijo entonces decidió que uno de los mellizo llevaría el apellido Midorima y el otro el apellido Aomine. Su maldito yerno había elegido el nombre de Shintarou para el pequeño que llevaría el apellido Midorima, una decisión acertada considerando lo mucho que se parecen, mientras que su hijo había decidido traicionarlo y darle el nombre de Ryota al pequeño que llevaría el apellido Aomine. Daiki estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero su rubio esposo estaba tan contento que termino por callarse la boca ante la mirada triunfante de Midorima. El rarito del horóscopo había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

En los años siguientes Midorima y Aomine habían peleado por el amor de sus nietos sin tregua ni descanso. Shintarou había ganado unas batallas y Daiki otras, pero ninguno parecía ceder terreno, no hasta coronarse como: El mejor abuelo del mundo.

Por más ridículo e infantil que sonara ellos no podían dejar de competir, era algo personal, por más que los esposos de ambos quisieran impedirlo.

Su amado hijo que era un modelo de fama mundial había tenido que salir de la cuidad para una nueva campaña y tenía que acompañarlo el inútil (bueno no lo era tanto, pero Daiki no lo admitiría) de su yerno, pues era su representante.

Por un total de diecisiete días con sus noches sus nietos que quedarían desprotegidos y solos. Quien mejor que el abuelo Daiki para cuidarlos; consideraba aquel viaje trabajo un triunfo personal. Su hijo había llamado para informarle y para preguntarle si era posible que cuidaran a los niños.

La respuesta de Daiki había sido afirmativa, incluso había fantaseado en cómo se regodearía con Midorima por ser él el elegido para cuidar de los niños, pero se quedó helado cuando su hijo después de agradecerle el favor le informara que sólo tendría que cuidar a Ryota porque Shintarou se quedaría en casa de sus abuelos paternos.

Vale cacahuates japonés la vida. Su plan perfecto se había arruinado. Daiki sabía que su pequeño nieto de cabello verde idolatraba al señor horóscopo pero nunca pensó que preferiría quedarse con él. La noticia lo hizo sentir triste, pero estaba decidido a hacer pasar a Ryota tan bien que la próxima vez ambos querrían quedarse a su lado.

Su hijo le había dicho que si quería que los niños se vieran después de la escuela debía coordinar sus horarios con los Midorima, la sola idea de pedirle permiso al sujeto para sacar a su nieto lo tenía mosqueado por completo.

Lo único que pudieron coordinar es que Daiki pasaría por ellos al colegio y llevaría a Shintarou a la mansión Midorima y luego de eso nada; terminaron peleando por teléfono como siempre, Daiki estuvo al borde de gritarle un par de palabras obscenas y de paso recordarle a su progenitora, pero se había contenido. Los niños, su hijo y su estúpido yerno estaban ahí en una cena de despedida.

Por tal motivo ahora mismo Daiki conducía por aquel sector lleno de gente estirada donde vivían los Midorima.

—¡Abuelito Daiki, haz sonar la sirena!— La voz entusiasta y emocionada del pequeño Ryota llamó la atención de Daiki que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin perder la concentración en el camino. No era un viaje en un carro de policía si la sirena no sonaba, él mismo les había enseñado eso.

Daiki encendió la sirena para complacer a su nieto. Ryota pegó una gran carcajada de felicidad y Shintarou a su lado lo miró sorprendido pero al instante fue contagiado por la euforia de su hermano.

—¡Somos presidiarios!— Gritó Ryota lleno de felicidad

—¡Ryo chan!, no digas eso, ser presidiario es algo malo.— Shintarou lo reprendió, como lo hacía a menudo, como hermano mayor era su responsabilidad el buen comportamiento de su hermanito (por más que tuvieran la misma edad Shintarou no se lo creía).

—¡Hermano!¡ Te dije que no me llamaras Ryo chan! Ryo-nii, debes llamarme Ryo-nii, recuérdalo por favor. — El pequeño Ryota infló los cachetes con molestia, mientras le recordaba a su hermano mayor de qué forma le gustaba ser nombrado, porque según él sonaba mucho mejor.

Daiki sonrió, sus nietos eran un encanto, aunque sus personalidades difirieran tanto. Los pequeños siguieron discutiendo el asunto del nombre mientras él doblaba a la derecha al final de la calle donde transitaba, cuando llego a la última casa de la calle apago la sirena antes de estacionarse.

—¡Llegamos!— Gritó Shintarou emocionado, soltó la mano de su hermano, liberó su cinturón de seguridad y luego de abrir la puerta, de un brinco salió disparado hacia la imponente reja de una gran y señorial casa.

Saco de su bolsillo la llave que traía desde el domingo pasado, era el "lucky ítem" de aquel día, y su abuelo le dijo que la llave de la casa le traería aún mejor suerte, le había confiado la llave de la reja principal y además le había dicho que podía usarla cuando quisiera pero que debía cuidarla porque era una gran responsabilidad.

El pequeño Shintarou abrió la reja con algo de dificultad ante la mirada impresionada de su hermano, Ryota una vez lo había intentado sin éxito y había decidido rendirse en su empresa al ver lo dura que estaba la cerradura.

Cuando empujo de la gran reja para hacerla a un lado la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. Su abuelo que lo había visto llegar desde la ventana de la cocina se apresuró a recibirlo.

Una pequeña mata de cabello verde oscuro y brillante corrió a su encuentro, Takao apenas tuvo tiempo de hincarse para quedar a su altura y abrir los brazos para recibir al pequeño. Un par de pequeños brazos se aferraron a su cuello con fuerza.

—¡Abuelito te extrañe mucho! — Grito Shintarou en su oído sin consideración alguna, lleno de felicidad.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shin chan— Las palabras que su abuelito pronuncio lo hicieron sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo había llamado como llamaba al abuelo no podía sentirse más alagado.

Unos pasos al frente se encontraba el pequeño Ryota, había corrido a los brazos de su abuelito pero su hermano era más rápido, lo vio colgarse de su cuello y él se quedó de pie frente a las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada dudoso de si podía interrumpir o no la escena.

Takao lo miro con una sonrisa y de inmediato abrió su brazo para recibir al pequeño Ryota que ni tarde ni perezoso se unió al abrazo. Froto su mejilla con la de su abuelito con descaro y deposito como su hermano un beso en la mejilla a su alcance.

Takao se dejó hacer por sus nietos más que complacido por recibir tantos mimos de su parte. Los levanto a ambos y camino hasta la entrada donde Aomine contemplaba la escena sonriente. Takao Kazunari no era un problema en la vida de Aomine, y a diferencia de con Midorima ellos se llevaban bastante bien. Daiki no tenía celos ni ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo contra su consuegro, después de todo el no entraba en la competencia por el amor de sus nietos, ni él ni Kise tenían oportunidad contra él, si sus nietos lo querían estaba bien, además nunca noto diferencias especiales entre la manera que trataban a Takao a como trataban a Kise, pero Midorima, era otra historia.

—Gracias por traerlo Daiki chan, ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo? — Takao le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cosa que no eran, pero no le molestaba del todo.

—Ya basta con lo de "chan", me molesta— Takao río ante su reclamo y lo ignoro como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—¿Y entonces Daiki chan?— Daiki resoplo con resignación, tratar con personas como él a veces era imposible. De hecho era más fácil hablar con un perro o con el concreto de la pared.

—No gracias, estoy bien. Nosotros ya nos vamos, hablemos mañana sobre los niños, ya sabes que ellos no pueden estar separados tanto tiempo.

—Seguro, mañana Shintarou llevara al pequeño Shin chan al colegio aprovechen para hablar y aclarar sus diferencias. — Dijo Takao como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—Dudo que" aclaremos nuestras diferencias" — Dijo imitando su tono de voz, Takao río lejos de sentirse ofendido.

—Inténtenlo al menos. — Insistió. — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí? — El maldito de Takao, como había pensado Aomine, había aprovechado el momento de reflexión para hacerle a Ryota la pregunta que el mismo quería hacerle a Shintarou con intención de llevárselos a los dos.

—No abuelito, me iré con el abuelito Daiki, él va a cuidarme y ustedes cuidaran de mi hermano— Respondió el pequeño Ryota con una sonrisa, a pesar de su corta edad, ambos pequeños entendían el conflicto entre sus abuelos, lejos de preocuparles el asunto los divertida.

Ambos pequeños quería por igual a sus abuelos, si tenían favoritismo con alguno era únicamente porque sus personalidades eran compatibles pero sólo eso, no querían herir a ninguno y por tanto hacían lo posible por mantener un equilibrio entre ellos. Parecería que es demasiado peso para unos pequeños, pero la manera en la que se desenvolvían en el mundo era tan natural que rara vez tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para evitar problemas.

La estancia en la casa de los abuelos había sido una de las esas ocasiones, Ryota dijo que se quería quedar en la casa del abuelo Aomine, no porque amara menos al abuelo Midorima sino porque sencillamente lo prefería así, a diferencia de su hermano que había decido que prefería la casa Midorima.

Aquel asunto de la disputa por su cariño nunca había sido un problema. Un día cuando preguntaron porque sus abuelos peleaban tanto, el abuelo Takao les dijo que ellos eran como un todo para sus abuelos, pero ellos no querían compartir y por eso buscaban tener ese todo sólo para ellos.

No estaban seguros sí entendieron bien o no, pero por lo pronto había asumido de ser mitad que le correspondía a cada uno de sus abuelos; Ryota era la mitad de Aomine y Shintarou era la mitad de Midorima, pero a veces se permitan intercambiar y compartir.

—Bien, entonces será mejor partir ya, debemos llegar antes de la cena, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir Shin chan? — Shintarou negó con la cabeza y se aferró al cuello de Takao mientras Daiki sonría resignado.

Aomine extendió los brazos, y Shintarou se abalanzo sobre él en un apretado abrazo, mientras Ryota hacia lo mismo con Takao. Daiki despidió al pequeño con un beso en su mejilla y el pequeño hizo lo mismo con su abuelo mientras Ryota frotaba con cariño la nariz de Takao.

Cuando la breve despedida termino, con un abrazo entre los pequeños y un "te veré mañana y te llamare esta noche" El pequeño Shintarou de la mano de Takao vio a su pequeño hermano y a su abuelito Daiki partir en el coche patrulla.


End file.
